


Lost Time

by thymoondragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymoondragon/pseuds/thymoondragon
Summary: When you really matter to someone, that person will always make time for you. No excuses, no lies, and no broken promises.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lost Time

"Hey, Ryuu? You look dazed."

I looked to my right and saw Yoosung standing beside my table holding a tray of food.

I sighed and gestured for him to sit with me which he happily did. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I thought you were inviting Jumin out for lunch? Did you change your mind?" he asked after taking a sip from his coffee.

"I did. Invite him that is."

"Then what happened?" He started eating his burger.

"He said yes." I glanced at his tray and stole some fries, popping one in my mouth before looking at him.

"Then where is he? Lunch break started half an hour ago. Is he going to be late?" He was frowning at me, brows creased. It actually made him adorable.

I gave him a small smile. "He called me a while ago, said he couldn't make it because he's not finished preparing for a meeting. It's one of your biggest clients and that he's gonna make it up to me next time."

He's frown deepened and he's actually starting to look irritated. "Again? How many times has he said that?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I don't know," I cocked my head to the side trying to remember how many times this happened. "Around 20 or 25 maybe? I lost count after 6 lunch invitations and 9 dinner dates. I smiled bitterly.

"How can you be fine with this, Ryuu?!" he slammed his hands on the table, startling me on my sit. The people around us staring at us curiously.

I glared at him for a few seconds and sighed. I couldn't even hold my glare when he was pouting like a kicked puppy. "I am FINE." I stressed out the word 'fine' earning a dubious look from Yoosung.

"Okay fine- I feel a little lonely, alright? But I understand he's busy with work. I know it's hard running a company."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to ditch multiple dates. He's lucky he even has someone to date." He leaned forward so he can look me straight in the eyes. "Don't lie to me. Did he ever make up to you for it?"

I gave him the biggest smile I could make but suddenly dropped it because it was starting to hurt my cheeks and I feel foolish. "He gave me his credit card and told me to buy anything that I want with it." I smiled sadly at him again. I don't even know why Jumin would think that I would want something like that when I don't like shopping to begin with.

"Why that friggin' trust fund kid-," I grabbed and pulled on his sleeve when he started to get up from his seat.

"Yoosung. Stop." Whatever he heard in my tone made him stop, I just shook my head when he looked at me. "Sit down."

He sat back down. Elbows on the table, his face buried in his hands, I can clearly see how frustrated he is with the situation.

Yoosung is such an angel, always there when you need him. Always there supporting me. I was smiling softly at him when I saw him peek at me from between his fingers.

He suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me from my sit. Dragging me with him, he started walking towards the door. We just got out of the cafe when he stopped and turned. "We're gonna play LOLOL," he proudly said while wearing that cute little smile that you just can't say no to.

"You still have work, you know." I pointed out.

"I've already finished everything that needs to be done and if something comes up, it can wait till tomorrow."


End file.
